An incubator has a newborn chamber to provide appropriate physiological environment for a newborn that cannot adjust its body temperature and others by itself. Substantially entire areas of the sides and top of a newborn chamber are formed from transparent members so that a newborn in the newborn chamber can be seen from the outside. Within the newborn chamber, not only temperature but also humidity, oxygen concentration and others are controlled. A treating person, however, such as a doctor or a nurse gives treatment to a newborn in a newborn chamber, when necessary. Therefore, for relatively simple treatments, hand insertion windows are formed in certain sides of the newborn chamber. Additionally, the incubator has a hand insertion door that opens and closes the hand insertion window by rotation, and a latch mechanism that holds the hand insertion door in a closing position.
In order that appropriate physiological environment in the newborn chamber is maintained for a newborn, it is usual that hand insertion windows are closed by hand insertion doors and that the hand insertion doors are held in their closing positions by their corresponding latch mechanisms. In order to treat a newborn, however, each hand insertion window has to be opened by rotating its hand insertion door to its opening position from its closing position. On the other hand, a treating person may have in its both hands a medical device, medical drug, or others for treating a newborn. Additionally, there may be a case where contamination of sterilized both hands has to be prevented. To meet such needs, conventional incubators (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2) have a releasing member for releasing a latch mechanism such that the hand insertion window can easily be opened by only pressing the releasing member in a direction perpendicular to the corresponding side face of a newborn chamber with, for example, an elbow instead of a hand.